


Breaking The Curse

by Jsayra



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsayra/pseuds/Jsayra
Summary: Were the feelings of Marco and Star really derived from the curse of the Bloody Moon?Indecisive of breaking the curse, is Star. She knows that her feelings for Marco are not due to any curse. Unlike her, there is a Marco who desires that such a curse be broken and...quickly.When the discovery is made of how the curse can be broken, doubts begin to haunt Marco.However, the two follow the plan to break such a curse. Were their feelings really because of the Bloody Moon? Did they really forget the day of the dance and the day on which fell in love?Stay and see.





	1. Breaking the Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so...I decided, after I saw the episode 'The Curse of the Blood Moon', that I simply loved it, decided to create a version of myself. 
> 
> Don't hate me, please, it's my first Starco fiction and I hope you like it. It won't be long, but at least one or two chapters will be. This was supposed to be a One-Shot, but I decided to keep writing. 
> 
> ^-^

The pink dress adorned, it captured an unimaginable beauty. She looked beautiful, she knew it. The dance was intense. Star remembered well. On the red moon, Marco shone magnificently in his clothes.

"You look magnificent, Marco.” Star had said. He didn't answer her back, but simply outlined a sincere smile on his lips.

That memory had never been forgotten. Although their relationship and feelings had taken different directions, there was one thing Star was absolutely sure of, and she knew it wasn't because of the curse of the bloody moon. She loved him. Her gaze closed, and she took a deep breath. How long did she want to hide her feelings?

"STAR, we have to talk!"

Marco's sudden entry into the room, made her startle.

"Marco Diaz, the doors are there to be knocked on!" she fought back. One of her hands was placed on her panting chest.

"Sorry, Star. But I need to talk...WOW, how cute!” She raised a confused eyebrow to the sudden change in her friend's attitude.

"That dress." His eyes were glowing, and his mouth didn't want to close. In addition, again the gasping feeling of breathing, the rapid heartbeat among the other symptoms, took over his body. He inhaled hard, trying to calm himself down and focusing his attention on what he had gone there to do first. "Listen, Star. There's something you need to know."

"I'm all ears."

Marco closed the door behind him and approached her, stretching the bowl he was carrying. Star looked at the cereal inside and made an ugly face because of the disgust.

"Don't make that disgusting face. It's weird, I agree, but I think it's extremely cute."

"Marco, what's wrong with you?"

"That's what I don't know. Ever since we danced under the bloody moon, there are things that are beyond my logical reasoning."

"What do you mean?" Star crossed her arms. She already had an idea of what it was going to be, but she preferred to act unnoticed and wait for Marco to tell her.

"One of them is this bowl. When you removed the last piece so that mine would not be alone, I thought it was extremely cute. Then other symptoms like the heart squeezing, the sudden sweat, my insides getting weird...I don't know about you, but this is driving me crazy, Star."

"It's called the Curse of the Blood Moon." Tom had entered the room at that moment. The two of them stared at him. The confusion was evident in Marco's expression and on Star, she disguised it, but she already knew what was coming.

"Can you speak English, please?" said Marco.

"My intention at that dance was that, under the bloody moon, my soul and that of the Star would unite in one and a love between the two would emerge and nothing nor ANYONE would ever separate us." Tom roared at the word 'nobody' looking furiously at Marco who looked at him with some fear. "Yet..." the little demon went astray and sat by the bedside. "...you came along and started dancing with the Star. Under the bloody moon, your souls were united in one." He shrugged his shoulders. "That's why you feel it all."

"How does the spell fall apart?" Begging, Marco knelt before Tom.

"There's no way to undo the spell." He folded his arms and turned his face away.

"No, no. There must be a way. I won't be able to stay 'linked' to Star for the rest of my life. You feel the same as me, too, right?" Marco turned to his friend and, with a forced smile, she nodded her head positively. Returning attention to Tom again, he spoke. "Remember something. There has to be..."

Meanwhile, the tears insisted on raising themselves in the little girl's blue eyes. With all her strength, she tried to push them away, but without first a tear flowing down her cheek, impossible to contain. At that moment, Marco stopped talking and his eyes opened in amazement. Through the coat of arms that Tom had on his jacket, he could see the image of Star and the...Tears?

"Okay, okay, okay. I think my grandfather's library has something about how to break the curse." He took a deep breath and stood up from the bed, flushing Marco away, "Let's go to my house and see if we can find something.”

"Oh, yes, let's go." the excitement of breaking the curse he had, died when he saw that scene. Turning to her who kept the same forced smile, he said, "Shall we?

"Yes, Marco.” And they both left the room.

               The library was really huge. The ‘wows’ were constant whispers that broke the silence of the place. How many stories about Tom's family would be there? Or about the experience and coexistence of the monsters? Marco had thought, fascinated by what those books might contain.

"It will be a research in so much." Tom murmured, "Should we start?"

"Ah, yes!" Star spoke, deviating to one of the shelves.

Marco also strayed and started searching. A very thick black cover book caught his attention. Crouching down a little so that he could take it from the bookcase, with the book in his hands, he opened it. The first pages contained some not so relevant information. Passing page by page, he stopped when the title caught his attention. 

_How to break the curse of the bloody moon_

_Two souls dancing on the bloody moon are connected. The feelings are united in one and neither soul cannot fall in love with another person. To break this curse, it is necessary for the two souls to go to the green crystal that is in the deepest suburbs of Mewni. The dance will have to be recreated once again. The two souls must, at that very moment, wish that the curse be broken._

In a sigh, Marco closed the book and returned it to the bookcase. Doubts began to arise. Until a few moments ago, what he wanted the most, was to break that damn thing, but after what his eyes saw, he was in doubt. Was it really the curse of the bloody moon that kept him like this? Were all those feelings because of that ridiculous thing?

"Marco?" to his name call, the little boy got scared. Tom had approached him. "Did you find anything?"

"Star, we need to go." Ignoring him, Marco walked away and approached the girl. She looked at him confused, and she was going to talk to him, but she didn't have time, because Diaz interrupted her words: "Tom, is there any way that we can get to the deepest suburbs of Mewni?”

"Huh..." an arched eyebrow, was the answer. Marco turned his eyes.

"Do you know of any means of transportation that could take us to where the crystal or stone is?"

"Ah, the crystal. Yes, I do."

Without further ado, Tom approached his friends. Two more steps forward and he pulled a chandelier for himself. From the ground, the fire appeared. Soon after, an elevator.

"This will do?" stretching out his hand, he stared at the two friends shocked by the sudden appearance of the object.

"Perfect" answered Marco, when he came out of the trance.

Taking Star's hand, he led her into the elevator. Tom followed later. The door closed, and they began to descend. The elevator did not take more than ten minutes to reach the floor on which they were going. But during that time, that gave Star some time to ponder. She knew that her feelings for Marco were genuine. There was no doubt about it. She also didn't want Marco to like her because of a curse. Only, was he going to be the same person? That kiss they had shared in the photo booth didn't mean anything to him at all? Was it a reaction warned by the curse? Star was a happy girl, always smiling and strong. But at that very moment, her heart hurt. She would lose the love of her life to someone else. Not that this was no longer a possibility, but now it was a reality that would happen under her eyes.

The elevator door opened, revealing a piece of stone floor, a wooden bridge that would cross to the other bank and a river of lava that calmly flowed under the bridge.

"We have no choice but to cross the bridge, right?" Marco spoke. Just the idea of having a river of lava beneath it gave him the creeps. Beyond the unstable bridge.

"Yeah. From my grandfather's information, after crossing the bridge we will find the crystal."

Swallowing dry, he was the first. The sooner he crossed the bridge and his feet felt firm ground, the better. Tom followed later and Star at the end.

_It was now. It was now that I would lose Marco's love. If ever he really existed._

A sigh of relief filled the sound of the place. A laugh and a pat on the back, had made Marco arch his eyebrows upset. Away from that, was Star. Her blue crystal eyes met the floating green crystal above a well adorned small pillar. Taking a deep breath, she began to advance.

"Star?" the two friends said in uni sound.

"It's time, Marco Diaz, for us to break this curse and be free at last." Her forced smile reappeared on her face. Stretching a hand at Marco, he smiled back at her and grabbed her hand.

The two of them climbed the small steps and approached the crystal, facing each other, keeping their hands together and facing the green stone.

"Oh, there's one thing you have to know first." Attention from both of them caught on to Tom. "You will forget the day you fell in love. That day will be erased from your memories...forever."

If it was already difficult to be there, now it has become worse when she hears that. Star wanted to run away and tell Marco that she didn't want to forget that memory that was so precious to her and the feelings she had for his friend, but...she would be being unfair to his feelings. She wanted Marco to be happy, whoever he was with.

"I understand!” Star said and paid attention to Marco again. "It was a good feeling.” She shrugged her shoulders in an embarrassing gesture and smiled. "Ready?”

"Ready!”

Suddenly, a bright light chained them together. Seconds later, they were back on the prom day. Marco has worn the suit that had made her fall in love.

"Well, we'll have to recreate the dance of that day." The boy said. "May I have this dance?”

"Of course.”

The two started dancing. The same song played. The same dance steps were taken, but there was something...different. Tom wasn't there, but that wasn't all. There was really something different. It looked like their dance was more...romantic. It was strange. Star had really felt, on the prom day, a romantic atmosphere between the two of them, but at that very moment that same feeling had become more intense and... stronger? Shouldn't it be the opposite?

"Marco?" she said

"Um...?" he asked her to proceed.

"What if... What if it really wasn't the curse that...?"

Suddenly, the whole scenario faded away.

"It was fast!” Tom, with his arms folded, said. "Well, now you won't have any more confused feelings for my Star!"

"Yes, finally!” Marco smiled timidly and let go of Star's hands, starting to deviate and descend the small steps.

"So? Do you remember anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember the dance and the prom?" Even Tom was surprised, but he was happy that they didn't remember.

"Nothing. Let's go?" he lied.

"Yeah, let's go." They both turned their backs on the crystal and began to cross the bridge.

Behind them, Star had her eyes fixed on Marco's back. There, the tears so desperate to come out, eventually flowed through the little girl's cheeks.

"I love you, Marco Diaz." She whispered.

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Doubts and the Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me tell you. I like Eclipsa xD I like her personality although i know she will be doing something suspect on the show. Or not?!
> 
> Anyway, in my little story, she's a very importante rule in the life of Marco and Star. 
> 
> Enough talking, enjoy this chapter. I will post one more today too. ^^

Exactly two weeks after the breaking of the curse, had passed. Star was busy helping Eclipsa to organize some things and Marco shared his tasks with Kelly. After all, they had become an official couple.

"Star?" Eclipsa's low voice, made the little girl leave her trance. Bent over the window sill, her blond hair was flying in the wind. "Honey, what's going on?"

"No big deal. It passes", she replied, continuing her attention fixed on infinity. Eclipsa move towards the window, and also leaned over it.

"For two weeks now, your spirit has been down. I don't want to force you to say anything, but you have the same expression as when I look at my husband trapped in that ice cube.”

Star sighed. She could deceive everyone around her, keeping her smile and joy as she did every day, but Eclipsa was crafty and sooner or later she would notice.

"A year ago, Tom asked me to go to his castle for the dance. At the time, I accepted it as if nothing had happened, even though I knew that his intention was different". Star straightened up and laid her hands on the parapet. The wind was blowing hard. "At the time, Marco and I had agreed to watch a movie together, otherwise I’m not in error. However, when I told him that I was going to the ball with Tom that same day, he didn't seem to be very happy.

"Did you already like him then?”

That's when Star turned her attention to Eclipsa. Her expression was confusing, for she had never remembered telling her feelings for his friend.

"Star, it doesn't take words for me to know how much you love that boy. Your actions speak for themselves. Your expression denounces you several times. I'm very observant, natural for me to have noticed right away."

Again, the blue eyes went against the hill in the distance. In a long sigh, she resumed the conversation.

"Yeah, answering your question. But Marco was in love with Jackie and at that time they were a couple. Defeated for not being reciprocated, I decided to accept Tom's invitation. Even though I broke up with him, he never gave up on me and then I saw an opportunity. Why not come back with Tom and make my feelings change? Oh, how wrong I was."

"The blood moon curse would never work on a person already in love."

"How?" The little girl's eyes stepped in astonishment.

"It's no secret. Everyone in Mewni knows that tradition. Many of us have gone to the dance to link our souls to the people we liked to be ours. Of course, your mother and I were the exception, just like some of your ancestors. However, some of us did that. The ‘Not true love’ wasn't for me, so when we went to the ball without being compromised before, we were always careful." Eclipsa put a hand on Star's shoulder and smiled at her. "I guess you and Marco had no idea."

"No. When he showed up at the ball, I was shocked and dazzled at the same time. That's when my heart really fell into reality. It wasn't Tom I wanted, it was him. Loyal friend, adventurous, fun, nice, handsome... he was the one I really loved." Star sighed again.  "Lost in charm, I started dancing with him on the blood moonlight without really knowing what it was all about. Now I see Tom's fury at the time."

"Honey, will you clarify something for me?" Star nodded her head positively, asking her to proceed with the question. "Wasn't everything you said to me supposed to have been forgotten?"

"Yes, I should have."

"So, what do you expect to say to Marco that there was no curse?"

"Eclipsa, for me, there was never any feeling that wasn’t genuine, but what about Marco's? I remember him answering Tom that he'd forgotten."

"Are you sure?" Eclipsa raise a confused eyebrow.

"I don’t know!” Star sighed again.

At that moment, on the road that would give access to the palace, Marco and Kelly were approaching. The conversation seemed lively, since the two of them were laughing.

"Oh, hello Star!" shouted Marco and waved when he noticed his friend at the window. Star nodded back and turned her back on them.

"That answers your question," turning away from the window, she left for her room.

However, Marco glimpsed Star's sad expression from the corner of his eye before losing sight of her. He had already noticed that her smile and her good mood were a little bit forcing and all this had happened after they had broken the curse. Star was not the same person.

"It’s everything all right, Marco?" Kelly’s worried voice brought him back to reality. Putting a smile on his lips, he responded with a positive nod with his head.

Still in the window, Eclipsa watched the scene. She was sure Marco would be faking it. All of the boy's expressions and actions denounced him with open eyes. Eclipse had to do something to make the two stubborn heads talk openly about their feelings.

               The day went by smoothly. Something that was unusual. Usually there was always excitement about something, but on this day, things flowed calmly. To distract herself, Star helped with all the tasks that needed to be done. Marco had already stuck himself in the library reading some books. For several moments, the two met in the corridors of the palace, but only a simple 'Hello' was foretold and then each one went their own way. It was customary for everyone to gather at the table. From front to front were Star and Marco. Next to him, Kelly had been invited to join. Tom had already had to refuse because of some important commitments that required his presence that night. The silence accompanied them at the beginning of the dinner. Star had no appetite, so instead of eating she 'played' with the food.

"I need your help for a ball that I'm thinking of giving in the next few days."

Eclipsa broke the silence. With her elbows resting on the table, her hands intertwined on each other, they were supporting her chin. Her eyes caught their attention, and they looked at her confused.

"Ball? Is there a celebration I'm missing?" Star said.

"No. I just wanted to give a ball to monsters and humans. A fun environment in which they can coexist without arguing."

"You realize that's not going to be a good idea, Eclipsa." Star counterpointed, "There are still a lot of humans who haven't gotten used to them and you."

"I'll send out the invitations. No one is obliged to attend." In a shrug of shoulders, Eclipsa took the knife and fork and began to eat.

"oh, I support the idea. It'll be fun. Don't you think Marco?"

Kelly's contagious joy made Marco force a smile. Despite being a breath of fresh air for the castle, he was not in the mood for... another ball. However, in order not to make his girlfriend sad and be bombarded by questions about the 'why' of not wanting to appear on, in his lips, he thought it was a good idea to lie.

"Yes, I think so too."

At that very moment, his gaze intersected with Star's. She just shook her head in displeasure and turned her attention to dinner. He knew that she had realized that he had lied.

"Good. You will see that would be fun." and the silence fell back on the place again.

Three days passed. The ball would be on the night of the following day. During those days, Marco and Kelly helped with the preparations. They were in charge of the decoration, since Kelly was good in those things and asked Eclipsa to be in charge of it. Out of this excitement, there was a Marco. He wanted to go out on adventures and not be locked in a castle making decorations. Star was in charge of helping with the invitations. Once a queen's daughter, she knew who was coming to the ball. However, she also sent invitations to people she had doubts about. Later she would know if they would come or not. Relaxed in her room, Eclipsa caressed her little daughter.

"It will be the perfect opportunity for them to say how they feel about each other." She smiled at her daughter and stroked her little face.

"I think you've gone too far!" the thick but recognizable voice spoke through the darkness. Eclipsa was frightened and turned her attention to Glossaryck who was sitting on the bed.

"You shouldn't force feelings.”

"I'm not forcing anything." With her eyebrows together, Eclipsa turned her attention back to her daughter. The little one was now playing with her mother's index finger.

"Marco is not in the mood for Star!

"You must not be seeing what I'm seeing."

"He's stunned by that... Um... What kind is she?" Glossaryck has shifted his head into confusion.

"I'm pretty sure Marco loves Star. This curse thing never existed. Come to the dance and confirm what I tell you."

"Uff, whatever." Glossaryck shrugged his shoulders, went back to Eclipsa and straightened out on the sheets in search of a sleeping position.

"You'll see, darling. We'll get them together." Eclipsa smiled.

**_To be Continued…_ **


	3. The Nigth of the Ball

"Eclipsa... Ah... Don't you think it's an exaggeration?"

"Oh, of course not, my dear. You're just not used to it."

And she wasn't. No matter how much she went around the mirror admiring her figure, she didn't recognize herself. That dress was different from the ones she had already worn. The dress was elegantly black and stretched as far as her feet. There were no straps, and the support for her chest was adorned with three little red roses. A band of the same color as the roses, descended wrapped from her armpit to the tail of the dress. Her hair had been caught on a ponytail and two strands of hair hung from the front. Her makeup was very simple. The black eyeliner, like the pencil of the same colour, was enough to enhance the natural beauty of her blue eyes. Her lips had been painted with a very light and soft pink. To complete the dress, the sandals had a little bit of heel and were red. In fact, she had to admit that she was gorgeous.

"I think this is a little too much for my age."

"Dear..." Eclipsa get up from her bed, where she was sitting, and approached her. Behind Star, she put her hands on the little one's shoulders. The two of them looked at each other through the mirror. "...don't think about your age for today. There is nothing wrong with the dress and I want you to feel like a beautiful woman. I want you to see the beauty that you have in yourself. Both on the outside and inside. Enjoy, dance and who knows... you will have the best night of your life". She winked at her. To her words, Star began to blush. Eclipsa gently pulled her ear. "Don't think of things that aren't appropriate for your age. What I meant was, maybe all that suffering will go away tonight," and she strayed.

"I don't know."

"Be positive and believe me." Eclipse smiled at her. "It's time, my dear. Let's go to the ball."

Star looked at her figure one last time in the mirror and removed her sadness. Eclipsa was right, she would have to have fun tonight.

Meanwhile, in another room...

"Hmm... I thought the clothes didn't make a different person, but I have to admit that this suit makes you feel rider.... Elegant?"

Leaning against the wall, Tom looked at Marco with his arms crossed.

"I think it's too much for me. But Eclipsa insisted that I wear it." Marco dressed his coat. "Her gaze, if I refused, gave me the creeps."

"She always gets what she wants when she wants.”

"Well, I have to admit, it's an elegant suit."

All black, pants and coat, the difference was held in the blouse being red. The top two buttons didn't exist, thus leaving a little of the boy's chest to stay on display. The shoes were elegant and black. A little gel in his hair made his natural beauty stand out.

"I think Kelly's going to be drooling when she sees you dressed like that."

"That’s an exaggeration.” Marco rolled his eyes.

"I'm just looking forward to seeing my Star. Just like you, Eclipsa chose her dress."

"I'm surprised Star even accepted."

"You're not the only one who's 'afraid' of facing her." Tom laughed.

However, in Marco's mind, he wondered which dress the queen had chosen for his friend. He already knew that she looked very good on any dress, but he curiosity go up in flames.  If it was the same 'elegant' pattern as his, then she would be... Magnificent. Suddenly, he felt his cheeks burning and his heart racing.  _Not again, Marco. You have to stop it!_  But it was impossible. Every time Star came to him, he felt that way and Marco already knew that the curse had no effect on him. None of the balls had been forgotten, let alone the day he had fallen in love with her. The Curse had never existed. His feelings were genuine. But what about Star feelings? Just as he had advanced with his romantic life, she was dating Tom. Sighing, he just got ready.

"Come on, it's time." he said, walking past Tom and opening the door.

"OK."

Star really thought almost no one would go to the ball, but how wrong she had been. Besides the monsters, there were a lot of humans too. After all, Eclipsa was already gaining some respect.

"Enjoy it."

Whispering in her ear, the Queen left her alone, going to other people of high importance to greet them. In a long sigh, Star took a deep breath and moved on. Her throat was dry, so she decided to get something to drink.

Tom and Marco arrived at the dance at last. In the middle of the way, Kelly had interrupted them, kissing him softly on the cheek, and be admiring the figure of her boyfriend. She had never seen him so elegant as there. Apart from one of their encounters, the first of them, in which Marco had worked hard on his clothes. After admiration and pyropes that took an interim, Tom had to interrupt such anguish, stating that he also wanted to go and see how his Star was and that the two could continue their section of romance later. Like Star, Marco was impressed by the amount of people and monsters who had come. At least he thought it would be more monsters than humans attending the ball, but the parcel was on an equal footing.

 

"I'll leave the lovebirds alone and go to my Star. With your permission." Fixing his coat, Tom said goodbye to them looking for his girlfriend in the crowd.

Star had already filled the glass with juice. She drank a little. From there, her blue eyes were looking for a specific person, but it was Tom who she glimpsed first. If nature allowed, his chin would be on the ground at that time.

"Gods, how beautiful you look!”

To such words, she could blush, but that didn't happen. As expected, her heart did not accelerate to a different rhythm when she saw Tom. The only thing she managed to do, was to put a smile on her face and thank him for those words.

"I've seen that Eclipsa doesn't play in service." Tom approached and kissed her cheek. His will was to kiss her on the lips, but he preferred to keep the moment when the two were alone. "She has an eye for these things. You should see the suit she chose for Marco" and winked at her.

At the mention of the name, her heart accelerated.  Where would he be? Star knew he should be with Kelly, but with so many people at the ball, it would be a bit impossible to find him. She could meet him, there would be no harm in greeting him. But her mind insisted on telling her to wait for the right moment. That he should now be having fun in Kelly's company. A calm melody began to play. Several pairs would gather on the dance floor.

"Would you do me the honor of this dance?” Tom leaned forward, stretching a hand. The desire to dance wasn't much, but Star didn't refuse. As she put her glass on the table, she took Tom's hand, and when she got back to straightening himself, he took her to the dance floor.

The music was really nice and romantic. Kelly oversee an opportunity to see how her boyfriend behaved on the dance floor, since she had never seen him dance. So, the girl invited him to the dance, in which he accepted. As such, it was inevitable to the sound of the melody not to dance stuck. Marco's hand on Kelly's waist made the girl blush a little. Intimacy was new in their relationship. The kisses were simple without much deepening and the hand in hand had become a habit. So, blushing in that situation was normal. However, for Marco, he did not feel any difference. For him it was normal. When he danced with Star, it was totally...different. Already on the other side of the track, Tom thanked all the gods for that moment. The melody was magnificent. Calm in the step and relaxing in the movements. However, Star's mind was not present. Hers eyes were constantly searching for Marco's presence.

"Star, is everything all right?" Tom's subject question made her look confused. "You seem lost...the music is not to your liking?"

"Oh, I'm sorry if I made that impression. It's all right. Just a little tired of the preparations for the dance." Once again, she lied. And that was already becoming recurring. The bitter taste in her mouth of so much lying, was already beginning to bother her and, in a way, her heart was aching for lying to Tom, who was not to blame. But telling the truth, again, would hurt him and she was not ready to do such a thing to him. Although, she knew that one day it would inevitably happen.   

The melody went on a little longer. The dancing pairs continued to enjoy it. If there was tiredness, it was not visible, even if the music was at a slow pace. The hope of being able to see Marco was fading. During all those minutes, she hadn't been able to glimpse him. When the melody finish, she would look for him. That's when, without any warning, God had heard her 'begging'. From the corner of her eye, she could glimpse Marco's back. He danced excitedly with Kelly and did not realize her presence. Once again, her heart began to beat at a fast pace. She felt her cheeks begin to burn and her breathing began to be unusual. The butterflies in her belly came in force.

**_Marco..._ **

If, as he had heard his name, when he turned around in the dance, his brown eyes met the blues. The world seemed to stop for both. Marco had to hold his mouth against his will to keep it closed. For, the image he saw, his chin was inevitable not to 'fall off'. She looked beautiful. If it was the dress, he could not say that wouldn’t be, but the figure of his friend in his eyes began to have an elegance not seen by others. His heart beat again. He felt his cheeks get warm one more time. He knew. There all his doubts of confusion between friendship and love had been clarified. There was no curse. He was really in love with her. Star kept her eyes fixed on Marco. The figure of his friend was really...sweeping. The fact that Eclipsa had chosen for him, gave her an already well-known elegance. There was no doubt. She could no longer lie to her heart. She would have to get close to Marco and talk to him. Telling the truth. If he rejected her one more time, and that was possible, she would really give up, clear her head and her feelings, and stay his friend. Possibly, her feelings of romance would end, and they would go on with their lives, remaining friends. But to go on like this, would lead nowhere.

 _I will have to be able to talk to her/him in order to put an end to this once and for all. Their_ minds said at the same time.

**_To be continued…_ **


	4. Feelings Over The White Moonligh

That eternal moment was interrupted when the melody got a faster rhythm, causing Star and Marco to stop seeing each other again. The crowd was huge and for a few more long minutes the melody finally stopped.

"Wow, what a drastic change." With a smile on his lips, and a very satisfied expression, Tom leaned his hands on his knees. His body was half bent, trying to control an accelerated breath.

"Tell me about it." Just like him, Star was panting. "If you don't mind, Tom, I'm going to drink something fresh and get some air. I'm sorry I didn't keep you company at the next dance," she was being honest.

"No problem at all, Star. Do you want me to accompany you?"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I need a few moments alone." she smiled softly.

Tom gave her the same smile back. Giving his consent, he kissed her on the cheek before going off to meet Janna who was sitting alone in a chair near the entrance to the ball. Satisfied that Tom wasn't too insistent, she went astray from the crowd and decided to go to the terrace for some air. The air was mild and pleasant. Star closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to taste the summer aroma. Then, slowly, she opened her eyes and was glimpsed by the landscape. She had been in Mewni for a few months now but hadn't had time yet to admired the nights she liked so much. The stars shone brightly in the sky. Some lights away from the city left a magnificent glow, but the moonlight reflected on the great lake was what caused Star's breathing to be suspended. She didn't know if it was because she was in love and her mind was more open to appreciate certain things, but in fact that landscape amunished her state of mind.

"Beautiful!" she whispered

"I agree!"

In a quick turn back, the blue eyes reflected the image she most wanted to see.

"You have to stop scaring me, Marco!"

With her hand on her panting chest, her eyebrows joined in fury.

“Sorry" In a shy smile, he scratched the back of his head.

"What are you doing here? Kelly must be looking for you," whether Marco had interpreted it or not, her words came out a little roughly.

"I needed to get some fresh air." Marco replied with sincerity. "Besides, I informed Kelly before I came here."

Passing through Star, Marco approached the balcony ledge and laid his hands on the cold marble. His brown eyes admired the surrounding landscape, while a soft breeze shook his hair. "It really is a magnificent landscape.”

"Yeah." Star agreed and stood beside him, also leaning her hands on the cold marble. "Help me relax." She smiled.

"Finally, a sincere smile." Star looked at him.

"You're a good observer," she laughed in a shy laugh.

"It's about time I got the Star I know back."

At such words, her expression changed radically, as her gaze was once again placed on the landscape. Then she sighed deeply. Although her heart wanted to come out of her chest, the nervousness made her hands tremble and, thanking for the luminosity of that place not being the best, her face being warm and red, she had to be sincere once and for all. Star would know she could lose the friendship she had with Marco, but she couldn't lie anymore.

"Joyful Star had died since the curse was broken. During these two weeks I fed my suffering."

"Why did you do such a thing to yourself?" Unbelievable, Marco already knew she wasn't doing well, but putting on a false smile for so long, he never thought Star would do such a thing. "I thought things with Tom were good."

Star sighed one more time. Diverting her attention again to her friend, her blue eyes did not deviate from his brown eyes.

"Marco, I'll be honest with you. I... I have no feeling for Tom. At least not romantic," one of her hands went to the encounter with her forearm, in a way to control her nervousness. Saying those things was costing her. "I thought I might fall in love with him again, but the reality is different."

"Star..." Marco shared the same pain as her. It might not seem that way but seeing his friend's suffering would defeat him more than having to tell Kelly the truth.

"The truth is that I love someone else. I thought maybe things would change, but my heart speaks louder, and I can't deny it anymore." The tears wanted to come out. At all costs, she tried not to form them in her eyes, but the task was hard to keep up.

At the same moment, Marco stepped forward, shortening the distance between them. His hands went towards her, where he grabbed them and interlaced his fingers with those of Star. Faced with this situation, she blushed even more. Her blue eyes remained fixed on his.

"The curse had no effect on me, Marco. My feelings for you have always been genuine. I never stopped loving you. However, I cannot force you to do anything. The dance, I remember it. I never forgot it."

"Neither have I."

"What?"

"The curse had no effect on me either. I remember the dance well."

"So, but you told Tom that..."

"I lied!" he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, cursing himself for not having spoken much early.

At that moment, Star's tears began to flow. She let go of his hands.

"And why didn't you tell me? Why did you fake all this? For two weeks I suffered from doubt. I suffered with my feelings, trying at all costs to stop it and stay as yours..." Her words were interrupted, sealed by the touch of his lips on her lips.

The surprise kiss went deep. That kiss was not the same as the one they had shared. That kiss had all the feeling the two of them didn't say in words. Broken, after seconds, Marco hugged her.

"Sorry Star. I never thought I could hurt you that much. I thought you really liked Tom, so I decided to start dating Kelly, trying to forget my feelings."

"I love you, Marco."

Breaking the hug, Marco took his hands to Star's face, who despite the tears, was now showing a graceful smile, and kissed her once again.

**_000_ **

The rest of the dance ended fluidly. Marco and Star decided to join their partners again, but this time with a calmer heart. The suffering was over, now they had to talk to Tom and Kelly about the evolution of things. They had decided to stay as a couple and friends and would have to be honest with their current spouses.

The next morning, Star was still sleeping calmly. She had fallen asleep late as she had been talking to Tom. Though sad, he understood the situation, and deep down, Tom knew that the two still liked each other. He had every right to be upset that Star was not sincere in the first place, but for what? It wouldn't do any good. The only thing he asked for was to stay away from events related to the castle for a few days, so he could clear his head a little and keep his ideas in order. In addition, Janna had proposed to help him through this bad situation. However, Star knew it was an opportunity for her friend to learn more about the underworld she loved so much. However, Star hoped that that friendship would emerge more and then Tom would have someone who really liked him. It might not seem so, but Janna showed some interest in him.

"Good morning, Sunshine!”

A kiss on her hair made Star slowly opens her eyes.

"Good morning," returning the compliment, she yawned next.

"Tough night, huh?"

"I was talking to Tom for at least two hours. Besides, we left the dance late."

"True."

Marco kissed her lightly on the lips.

"How was the conversation with Kelly?"

Pulling the sheets back, she sat down next to him, yawning again. She really wishes she had slept a little longer.

"Well. The sadness in her gaze was remarkable, but, like me, Kelly confused her feelings. The separation made her defeated and she thought she could love someone else in order to shut up the strong feelings she had and still has for her ex-boyfriend. Things didn't turn out the way she expected, so Kelly accepted the end of our relationship well." Marco smiled. "She told me that she would talk to her ex-boyfriend and work things out. Later, she will let me know how things are now."

"Good!" Star breathed a sigh of relief. Both Tom and Kelly weren't upset with them. They are sad, yes, but that sadness would pass one of these days. Smiling, Star got up from her bed, putting herself face to face with Marco. "More adventures await us. We need to help Eclipsa conquer the kingdom. Can I count on you?"

Mark got up from the bed. Without delay, he took his arms and wrapped them around Star's waist, making the little girl lean her chest against his.

"With pleasure, Star Butterfly." And he kissed her.

More adventures awaited them. But now things would be different. The friendship was strong, but with the feelings reciprocated, the two will conquer many things.

**_The end._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had enjoyed it. ^3^


End file.
